


Domaine Leroy Richebourg Grand Cru 1949

by PoisonBasil



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, Date Night, M/M, Officer Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil
Summary: Sometime Dick hated how much his work got in the way of his personal life.





	Domaine Leroy Richebourg Grand Cru 1949

Dick quickly looked at his watch again as he ran down the street, cursing at the time. He was already two hours late to meet Tim. His heart was pounding in his chest as he thought about Tim not being in the restaurant, having left because he hadn’t turned up yet.

But thinking about Tim sitting alone at the table was even worse. 

Dick had been stuck at work due to an emergency coming in. He was supposed to leave early today, but they needed Officer Grayson, and he couldn’t say no. He thought he would be able to leave with enough time to go home, get changed and make it to the restaurant. 

Luck was not on his side, he was late and running in his Officer uniform towards the restaurant, Dick curse again, lamenting his luck, ‘Why today? Why on his anniversary?’

Dick almost screamed to the sky. Today was his 5th anniversary with Tim and to them this celebrations weren’t just about being together, it was about what they had to get through to be here. All the fights they had overcome, the tension between them. It was supposed to be a milestone for them, each making sure that they were going to be there and he’d fucked it up.

Getting past the hurt that they caused each other, that he’d caused Tim through thoughtless actions. Today of all days was not the time for his patterented tardiness to rear its ugly head. Though Dick felt a little grateful at the thought that his lateness wasn’t entirely his fault. 

Coming up on the resturant Dick stood outside catching his breath for a moment before reaching for the door and pushing it open. He took a quick glance around and couldn’t see Tim, his heart sunk - Tim had left. As he was about to leave a young woman came up to him, guestering into the restaurant.

“Do you have a reservation?”

Dick took a second before replying, eyes again scanning the the lone patrons at the tables, desperately hoping that he had just missed Tim on his first look, licking his lips nervously Dick answers her, “Drake?” His answer came out more of a question, but he saw her eyes widen and mouth tug into a small smile. 

“Right this way, sir.” Dick’s heart soared, Tim was still here, he had waited all the fear and nervousness Dick had suddenly vanished. No longer wondering if Tim had abandoned him, like he had once done, and though Dick knew he would deserve it, it no longer plagued his mind as he thought about seeing Tim. He quickly followed the lady to a booth in the far back. The first thing Dick noticed as they came up to the booth was that the table was filled with glasses. Dick worried his lip as he looked around the booth wall to see Tim. 

Dick’s breath caught as he took in Tim’s appearance. He was wearing a black fitted suit with a blue tie, the one that Dick had brought him, because it was Nightwing blue, and Dick loved seeing Tim in his colours. Just as he was about to say something, the waitress held a hand out to his seat, “I will be back in a couple of minutes. Take your time.”

Dick quickly sat, and looked at Tim, not knowing what to say. After years of knowing each other, fighting together, of being partners and of being a couple, Dick still stumbled when he did something to hurt Tim. After all this time, Dick had come to know him, knew Tim internalised everything, taking it all on his own shoulders and take it to be something that he had done wrong.

The more he looked the more he noticed something was off. Tim’s eyes were slightly glassy, not really looking at anything, his mouth was stained slightly red and he was smiling, but at seemingly nothing. It was then that Dick thought about Tim not reacting to him being there and something tightened in his chest.

He took another look at the empty glasses and it dawned on him: these were wine glasses. He looked at Tim again and frowned. Tim was drunk, or at least on the verge. 

“Hey, Timmy, you ok? Sorry I’m late.” Dick watched as Tim suddenly looked up, slightly shook from being spoken to. His eyes widened as they looked at him.

Tim smiled at him bright and sunny, “Dick!” Like he had only just noticed that it was him sitting across from him. “You’re here!” Dick winced at Tim’s loud voice.  
Reaching across the table Dick took Tim’s hand in his and pulled it slightly towards himself. “Sorry I’m late.” He tried again.

“Oh, it’s ok,” Tim’s smile became shy as he looked up at Dick through his lashes. “I’m just glad that you’re here.” Dick feels himself smile, though he can’t ignore the light slur in Tim’s words, it makes him sick to think that Tim was sat here alone and nursing himself with wine to keep from being disappointed.

Dick rubs his thumb over the back of Tim’s hand while the detective’s mind works with the evidence given. Still, he doesn’t know how to proceed from here, what he can say to make it better, to take Timmy back to the beginning of the night when he didn’t need to squash his anxiety with wine. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes when the a man comes over to their table with a notepad. 

Trying to salvage the evening, Dick sighs a little at the extra sparkle in Tim’s blue, blue eyes and the red tint of his mouth, barely hearing, “Have you thought about what you’d like to order?” Dick is about to answer when Tim back away from Dick, taking his hand with him making Dick look away from the waiter. 

He watches as Tim gives the waiter the Wayne smile before talking. “He’ll have the steak,” Tim looked to him, “and we’ll have the same bottle of red that I’ve been drinking.”

The waiter writes it down and gives them a smile, “I will be right back with your drinks in a moment sirs.” he says before walking away.

As soon as the man is out of earshot, Dick still looking at Tim asks, “You’re not getting something to eat?” Dick feels his stomach roll because Tim didn’t want to eat with him, since he left Tim waiting, since he hadn’t been able to text or make a call, Tim decided to get drunk, probably thinking his boyfriend didn’t give a damn about their anniversary, and it made Dick feel like an asshole.

Tim slides his gaze to Dick, bringing a half empty glass of wine to his his lips, before replying, “I’ve already eaten.” Tim’s tone is flat not really revealing anything, but Dick finds that more telling than anything else.

Dick looks down at the table, clenches and unclenches his hands under it. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know how to fix this, how to make it obvious Tim is important to him, part of him, like no one else has ever been, that today, the day of their first kiss, the day they both realized how much they needed and loved each other, is still one of the most important days of Dick Grayson’s life. The sudden clank of glass to his left made him look up, the waiter was back with the wine and pouring it, “Thank you.” He hears quitely from Tim. 

“I’ll just take those for you.” The waiter leans across the table and starts collecting the empty glasses and Dick can’t wait fo the man to leave, to give them the space he needed to remind Tim how good they are together, how much Dick loves him, cares about him, needs him. The Waiter quickly moves away with the glasses. 

“The reason I was late -” Dick is stopped by Tim putting a hand up and silencing him.

Tim huffs a little, “It’s fine Dick, honestly,” and Dick feels himself shrink a little as Tim sighs, “I’m used to it.” And oh how that made this so much worse, had he really been that bad? Has he let that many dates and nights in be interrupted that Tim came to expect it? Had it been getting worse and he hadn’t realised it. Dick tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

“I--” Dick didn’t know what to say. He knew he had to make this up to Tim, he just didn’t know how. Watching Tim sit across from him in silence, taking a sip of wine now and then makes it painfully obvious how much effort Tim has put in for tonight. 

The clothes that he’s wearing Dick remembers telling him how much he loves the way Tim looks in them. This restaurant has been one of Dick’s favourites from before he even knew Tim and as he takes a sip of the wine, Dick realises that this is his favorite and he knows that this place doesn’t sell this, which means that Tim’s paid more for them to store it and bring it to them. 

It makes Dick want to cry a little, thinking that Tim has put in so much thought and effort into tonight and he couldn’t even make it on time. 

“Timmy I--” Dick feels the words get choked off in his throat. He looks at Tim and sees his eyes soften, “I--I...” Dick cannot think of anything that would make this better.

“Geez Dick, it’s fine!” Dick feels a slight frustration build at the way Tim is trying to brush this under the carpet, trying to make it not such a big deal. Like when he’s hurt in the field and doesn’t want anyone to worry about him and waves off gashs like they’re papercuts. The empty wine glasses are enough of a signal to show that everything is not fine.

“It’s not fine! You’ve done all this and -,” Dick groans before continuing on, “And I didn’t even bring your present! I fucked up tonight so bad.” Dick leans back in his chair looking at the shocked face Tim is giving him.

“Sorry, I just wanted a nice night with just me and you and celebrate us, but it got messed up and you were alone so long you’ve already eaten,” Dick rubbed at his face. “Not that I blame you for that, at all, it just feels like our evening has been shot to hell because of me.”

He watches as Tim reaches out for his hand and lets him take it, his fingers are warm from the wine, are familiar and soothing, making him think they still might be ok. A glimmer of hope sparks in his chest. Dick’ll never know what he did to make Tim love him, even after all the hurt he’s caused him throughout the years must mean that Tim is some kind of saint to still want to be with him.

It’s nice to have Tim initiate touch with him after such a long day. It was rare for Tim to be the one to make contact, and it always makes Dicks insides warm a little no matter how he’s feeling. 

“The evening isn’t quite over yet.” Tim’s voice is barely a whisper but Dick hears him clearly and his pulse races at the promise he hears in those words. Dick sits and lets the words settle for a few moments and he can see red seeping into Tim’s cheeks the longer he keeps eye contact with him. He thinks back to the other night when he managed to corner Tim on patrol and make him do the same thing with just a couple heated kisses.

The silence between them was interrupted by his food being placed in front of him. The smell coming from it was divine and looked mouth watering. Dick felt Tim pull his hand away and watched as he put them under his chin, resting his head, a small smile on his lips.

Dick smiled up at the waiter and said his thanks before taking his knife and fork and digging in. Damn, it was good! After the long day he’d had at work, this was exactly what he needed.

“Good?” Tim asks, his voice still soft. 

Quickly swallowing his food, he nods, “As always Timmy.”

Finishing his food, Dick pushes the plate to the center on the table and grabs his drink. “So Timmy, what else do you want to do tonight? I wanna make up for being late, anything you wanna do is on the table.” 

Tim’s mouth breaks out into a wide sunny grin. “Well, if you are up for it…” and as quick as the smile came it’s gone, his face becomes pinched, “Actually just forget it.”   
Dick jumps on that, “No, no no, tell me what you wanna do Beautiful, anything you wanna do we will…” Dick gently moves his leg under the table and rubs his leg soothingly against Tim’s slim leg.

Dick can see the decision on whether to let him know what he wants to do waring on Tim’s face, his nose scrunching at the thought of maybe putting Dick out. He lets Tim have his time, because he knows if he pushes Tim to tell him, he’ll pull further away and give an answer that he thinks Dick’ll want to hear.

Finally something must give within the Detectives mind. Tim gives a little huff before speaking, “I want us to--” He breaks off, and gives a little frustrated groan, like it pains him to say it, “Train surf… I want us to train surf, like old times…” He trails off. 

Dick feels himself get excited at Tim’s words. That would be amazing, getting to fly with Tim, purely for fun! Train surf with him, he hadn’t done that in years, the last time he’d done so was with Damian and that wasn’t the same. Damian had something to prove and took no joy in it, unlike Tim, who seems to thrive on the excitement of the activity and it makes Dick feel complete to see Tim let go like he does when train surfing.

Before Dick can let Tim know he is one hundred percent down with that idea Tim is already back tracking. “But I can get why you wouldn’t to do that, it’s childish, I think you should pick something.” He waffles his and back and forth, as if he can push the bad thoughts away.

Dick bumps Tim’s leg with his, “Tim, Timmy, Beautiful, I would love to do that with you!” Dick can feel his cheeks starting to hurt with how much he’s smiling. He can see a spark of excitement in Tim’s eyes and the flush on his skin reminds Dick of all the alcohol he has consumed. He suddenly has some reservations about going out tonight, like this. 

Tim seems to see the change in his mood and his excitement dies a little. Dick talks before Tim can back out, “Listen Timmy, I don’t think it’s a good idea to do it now. Maybe we can give it a few of hours?” Dick can see Tim deflate on his side of the booth. Tim is ringing his hands as he thinks it over and Dick cannot help but feel like he’s messed up again, but he lets out a sigh of relief as Tim nods in agreement.

Dick was not expecting the sly smirk that Tim was giving him. “If we can’t do that yet, there is nothing saying saying we cannot go back to my place for a while…” Dick feels his cock throb at the implication lacing Tim’s voice so suddenly he needs to adjust himself in his work pants.

Tim’s eyes are lidded now, from lust rather than alcohol and Dick feels his mouth go dry. 

Licking his lips, Dick is suddenly standing from the table and Tim seems shocked to see Dick move so fast. “I’ll go pay the check and we can be out of hear.” Dick doesn’t wait for a reply but he does hear a little laugh coming from Tim.

Dick has pays quickly, offering thank you’s to the staff for a lovely evening, as he turns to collect Tim he sees that he is already making his way towards him, weaving through the tables. Dick takes a moment to appreciate Tim’s form as he makes his way towards him, he has always been striking, with his beautiful features and leath body, wrapped up in fitting clothes and the blue tie just made it all the better.

Dick puts his hand out for him to take and Tim rolls his eyes before taking hold. “You’re such a sap.” 

Dick grins before bringing Tim’s hand to his lips, “I can’t help it if I want people to know that the prettiest person in the room is mine.” The blush on Tim’s cheeks is gratifying as is the way he tucks his hair behind his ear in embarrassment.

Tim quickly pulls him from the restaurant, as soon as they are out of the doors, Dick takes the opportunity to pull Tim to him, embracing him in a warm hug. “I’m sorry Timmy.” 

“Dick, it’s fine and I do mean fine. You’re going to make it up to me aren’t you?”

Dick’s gaze grows dark with want, “Oh baby, am I going to make it up to you.” He leans in and kisses Tim slow and sweet, tempting little moans from the shorter man.

He feels Tim pushing at his shoulders, so he leans back a little, his face is red, he eyes are dark and he looks up at Dick through his thick lashes and Dick has to hold himself back from leaning in and stealing more kisses. “Dick, we gotta get home…” He bites his lip before speaking again, “I won’t be able to last much longer and I don’t want to fuck in an ally on our anniversary.” 

Dick’s cock made itself known again at the vivid imagery of fucking Tim up against the dank wall of an ally in his officer uniform. Liquid heat raced through him at the thought of Tim calling him Officer Grayson and Dick was tempted to do just that, but Tim was right, they should be doing something special for their anniversary, so Dick’ll keep that idea on the back burner.

“Well we better be getting home then.”

With a knowing look Tim nods, “Of course, Officer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank wintersnight for all the help with this fic! It was AMAZING!
> 
> also thank you all for reading :)


End file.
